Caroline Brady
' Caroline Brady' is a fictional character on the NBC daytime television soap opera Days Of Our Lives'.' Actress history *Peggy McCay - (February 7, 1983-July 5, 1983; July 17,1985-December 5, 2003; July 14, 2004-August 24, 2016; January 6, 2017; January 17, 2017) *Jody Carter - (November 17, 1983-1984) *Barbara Beckley - (October 4, 1984-June 13, 1985) Gallery Days Of Our Lives - February 7, 1983.jpg|The first appearances of both Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) and his wife, Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - February 7, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - November 17, 1983.png|Caroline Brady (Jody Carter), Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) and Dr. Tom Horton (Macdonald Carey) - November 17, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - October 4, 1984.png|Barbara Beckley's first scene as Caroline Brady - October 4, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - October 17, 1984 - 2.jpg|Marie Horton (Lanna Saunders), Mickey Horton (John Clarke), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Roman Brady (Wayne Northrop) and Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) - October 17, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 22, 1984 - 2.jpg|Dr. Marlena Evans Brady (Deidre Hall), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) and Mickey Horton (John Clarke) - November 22, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 22, 1984.jpg|Mickey Horton (John Clarke), Dr. Marlena Evans Brady (Deidre Hall), Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley), Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease), Alice Horton (Frances Reid) and Dr. Tom Horton (Macdonald Carey) - November 22, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 23, 1984 - 4.jpg|Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) and Dr. Marlena Evans Brady (Deidre Hall) - November 23, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - January 7, 1985.jpg|Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) and Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) - January 7, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - July 17, 1985.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), and Dr. Marlena Evans Brady (Deidre Hall) - July 17, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - July 17, 1985 - 6.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) and Shawn (Lew Brown) - July 17, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - December 25, 1985.jpg|December 25, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - July 25, 1986.jpg|Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) and Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans) - July 25, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - December 31, 1986.jpg|December 31, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - April 3, 1987.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Shawn Brady (Frank Parker), Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) and Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - April 3, 1987 Days Of Our Lives - December 25, 1992.jpg|December 25, 1992 Days Of Our Lives - December 23, 1994.jpg|December 23, 1994 Days Of Our Lives - January 12, 1995.jpg|Dr. Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) and Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - January 12, 1995 Days Of Our Lives - April 14, 1997.jpg|Kristen Blake DiMera (Eileen Davidson), John Black (Drake Hogestyn), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) and Dr. Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) - April 14, 1997 Days Of Our Lives - March 16, 2010.jpg|March 16, 2010 Days Of Our Lives - February 28, 2011 - 2.jpg|February 28, 2011 Days Of Our Lives - August 24, 2016.jpg|The final scene of Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - August 24, 2016 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s female characters Category:2017 departures Category:1983 arrivals Category:Brady Family